The IceWing Diaries: Book One, Ice Heart
Why I Created this Fan Fic Hi guys, This is Sunny here, and I created this Fan Fiction because while I was waiting for my late bus in a crazy snowstorm, this popped into my head. This was edited by Matau with her permission. Chapter 1: The Storm Just keep going... I need to make it... b=Behind me, all I heard could hear were wingbeats. Closer and closer... Suddenly, I could hear them calling my name... "Snowfall!" I didn't dare look back. The snowflakes flew into my face. I blinked. Hard. "Snowfall!" They called again. Now I was annoyed. I swooped down. The snowstorm was a tad cold. Considering I'm an IceWing, I barely get cold. This was a monster snowstorm. It felt as if icy cold wings wrapped around me and wouldn't let go, it was so cold. "SNOWFALL!" Ugh! I need to lose them. I swooped down, and as I suspected, they mimicked me. I dove very close to the ground and they followed. I slowed down, Then shot up like a torpedo. "GET BACK HERE!" They bellowed. I gulped.'' Leave me alone! '' And then it happened. They snatched me and pulled me down to the snowy ground. "Thought you could get away, didn't you?" "I'll never do it! Leave me alone!" "We know your secret. Hey guys, why don't we go and tell queen Glacier that-" "No!" I screeched. "Then lets go over then plan, shall we?" "Ok, so Snowfall, you steal the Glacial Heart, and give it to us, and we don't kill you. And if you don't, we'll tell queen Glacier your pathetic secret, and she'll kill you." But I can't steal the Glacial Heart! They will only use it to become powerful! ''The group of villains strutted off. "And don't forget! I have spies." I started walking off towards the palace. ''I wish they never found out. I could live safely. Why did this have to happen to me? '' "Hey Snowfall!" My best friend, Popsicle, called. "Hey Popsicle." I replied blankly. "We should probably go home" Popsicle told me. Popsicle doesn't know my secret. Matter of fact, no one does, except for those creeps. I yawn. "Tired huh?" Popsicle said. "Do IceWings like snow?" Popsicle laughed. "Guess so." Popsicle answered. We reach my house. "Night." Popsicle called. "Night." I repeated. ''I don't want to. I don't want to. I don't want to. I just can't steal the glacial heart, and I can't let anyone know. It'll go down in IceWing history if anyone found out about either situation! Why is my life this way? I'm lying in my bed, thinking. This situation was getting the best of me. If I don't steal the heart, I;m doomed. If I do steal the heart me and the whole kingdom is doomed! And I can't let either happen! What will I do? And suddenly, it hit me. Chapter 2: Insane Ideas Now how do I do it? Tell some dragons about my issues? How! ''Ok, calm down Snowfall. Surely there's a solution for this? Perhaps I could tell Popsicle? Well, she ''is my best friend. I have to. Ok, brace yourself, Snowfall. You can do this. "Hey Popsicle." "What's up?" Popsicle asked. "I have to tell you something." I said nervously. "Spill." I ended up telling Popsicle the entire story. "And that's what happened." Popsicle's jaw dropped. "Just please... hear me out. I know, this sounds crazy, but please... your my best friend. You do trust me. Right?" "Of course!" Popsicle exclaimed. "Then please, help me." "So who's these group of dragons?" Popsicle asked me. I let out a sigh. "The leader's name is Icicle. His 'second in command' is Alpha. And the third is their spy, Snowslash." I told her. "Woah." Popsicle whispered. Then, Popsicle asked a heart stopping question. "Whats this secret that's so terrible it could get you killed?"Popsicle asked in a whisper. I gulped. "I... I...." I started nervously. "You...." Popsicle said, gesturing a 'continue on' with her talon. "I'M IN LOVE WITH A NIGHTWING AND HE LIKES ME BACK!" I blurted. "What!? IceWings and NightWings are mortal enemies because of that war way back in history!" Popsicle exclaimed. "What's his name?" She asked. "Toughclaws," I replied. "Okay, so what's our plan?" Popsicle asked. "Well I can't steal the Glacial Heart, and I can't not steal it either." "Then what are we gonna do?" Popsicle asked. "Shhh...." I glance around. The snowbank moved. Snowslash! "We need to go. Now." "Why?" Asked Popsicle. "The spy!" I whispered/yelled at her. "Oh." Popsicle replied sheepishly. We raced away. When we got to where I live, we talked. "I have two ideas. My first is we create a realistic Glacial Heart and give it to them, then after they leave we got elite IceWing fighters to help us kill them." I whisper. "My second idea is to get the IceWing fighters and tell them that the gang is evil and trying to steal the Glacial Heart -so, the truth- and we kill the gang." "But what about them telling queen Glacier?" Popsicle asked. I hadn't thought of that, and would the guards really believe me? Was I really doomed? What will I do? "You OK, Snowfall?" Popsicle asked. "Honestly, I don't know, Popsicle. I might die. The whole kingdom might die. The decision rests in my talons." I'm petrified about what might happen to me, Popsicle, or any innocent IceWing in this kingdom. I must make things right. It's been a while since Icicle found me, and I haven't been feeling great. Like, it's a life/death situation, and with either option, I (or the whole kingdom) will die. Soon enough, Popsicle made up an idea. "We could... no! No! We could... like... oh! I know! We could get some help from some IceWings we trust!" "Great! But the only question is, how?" I thought about Popsicle's idea, and I think I know where we could find them. Chapter 3: The Icy Talons Popsicle and I ventured into the icy caves. Before we went in, I scanned around us. The only IceWing in sight was Popsicle, so I knew we were safe. "So you came." a familiar voice echoed. "Hi, Icetalon." I replied. Icetalon looked at me and Popsicle. "So what do you need?" Icetalon asked us. Popsicle and I looked at each other. All the Icewings looked at us. "Girls, the ITP does not have time for games." Popsicle looked befuddled. Then she looked at me. "ITP means the Icey Talons of Peace. Its a group of Icewings who make peace in our kingdom." I explained to Popsicle. "Oh." She replied sheepishly. "Ok, Icetalon, a group of Icewings have been trying to steal the Glacial Heart." "The Glacial Heart! How do you know this?" I sigh. I don't like telling this story, but I suppose I have to. "That's insane! They could get into mass trouble, let alone, you girls and the whole Ice Kingdom!" Icetalon exclaimed. "Which is why we must defeat them." I told him. ITP had to help us, before it was to late! "Hmm..." "Avalanche!" An Icewing with battle scars approached the ITP leader. "Avalanche, this is Snowfall and Popsicle. They need a battle troop. Avalanche looked at them. I saw her gaze soften with she looked at me. "Hello girls, I am Avalanche, the head of battle patrol's here." "I'm Snowfall, and this is my best friend, Popsicle." Popsicle waved her talon. "Okay, I'll organize a battle patrol." She glanced around the room. "Warriors!" Avalanche called. "I thought 'peace' meant you wouldn't fight, because you want peace?" Popsicle asked. I sensed the confusion in my best friend voice. "We'll fight if we have to." Avalanche replied calmly. "Okay... I'll take Snowflare, Icescar, and Snowfire. Their our best fighters. Avalanche called her warriors. They rushed over. She explained what happened. They gasped. Icescar squinted. "So where can we find this group?" I knew exactly where. "Their called 'The Secret Snowy Icewings' a.k.a TSSI. Their located on an island on the east coast of the kingdom. "How do you know that?" Avalanche asked curiously. "They took me down once and led me there. They threatened me not to tell." I answered. "Then we attack at moonrise." Avalanche decided. Moonrise came, and we were flying to the island, and Popsicle was practicly shivering now. "You ok, Popsicle?" I ask my worried friend. "Honestly, im scared, Snowfall." "Be strong. We can do this." But honestly, I don't know. We approach the icy island, and if we all fight this battle, it'll be six against three, and they'll be an advantage for us. "Let's go over this battle plan." Avalanche told us. Snowflare, you take on Snowslash. Snowfire, you take Alpha. And Icescar, my best warrior, you take on Icicle. But don't worry; me, Snowfall, and Popsicle will take on Icicle with you. And if I die in this battle, Icescar, you will be the next warrior chief." Avalanche told us. Sadness cursed her voice. Chapter 4: Battle of Ice We approached the cave steadily, and silently. Suddenly, Avalanche and her warriors flew up high. We followed the elite warriors. Then they shot down and torpedoed into the cave. We saw Icicle, Alpha, and Snowslash sleeping. We went on slowly and stedily. The cave was quiet. A little to quiet. There was a hole in the roof, with little moonlight peeking through. Where the moonlight shined, it's rays were on a wooden chair with ropes untied beneath it.'' Where I was held prisoner. '' Suddenly I hear a voice and a stone roll blocking the door way. Blue fire torches made it easier to see. "Good to see you again, Snowfall." "Icicle." I sneered. " Avalanche and here warriors crouched into a battle crouch. Popsicle and I copied them. Suddenly the warriors pounced. Snowflare pinned down Snowslash, Snowfire pinned Alpha, and Icescar pinned down Icicle. Avalanche, Popsicle and I held down Icicle's talons, back talons, and tail, while Icescar clawed Icicles face, and then he raked Icicle's underbelly. Suddenly, Icicle started shrieking. "THE GLACIAL HEART WAS MEANT FOR MY TALONS! NO ONE ELSE'S! SNOWFALL YOUR LIFE IS IN JEOPARDY NOW! ALPHA! SNOWSLASH! GET THEM OFF OF YOU AND HELP ME!" Icicle yelled. Alpha and Snowslash kicked off their attackers and yanked us off of Icicle. Then they attacked their original attackers. There was a frenzy of claws everywhere! Suddenly, Alpha lay motionless and Snowslash was no where to be found. "MY CREW! I'LL KILL YOU!" I did find Snowslash, she died trying to fly away; her wings were ripped. Icicle lunged at Avalanche, knocking her off off her balance. The warriors rammed into Icicle, breaking his ribs. Icicle yelped, then winced. Then Icicle appeared unconcious. Popsicle and I peered at him. I looked at Popsicle. My best friend looked horrified. I assumed she'd never seen or been in a battle before. We sputtered. "W-what just h-h-happened?" We asked. It wasn't only just Icicle lying motionless. Avalanche was to. Icescar, Snowfire, and Snowflare looked at Avalanche, at a loss for words. She opened her eyes and coughed. "My warriors. Snowfall, Popsicle." Avalanche's eyes looked at Icescar, to Snowflare, to Snowfire, and then to me and Popsicle. She blinked, but didn't get up. "You have fought bravely, my warriors." A tear rolled down her cheek, then froze at the below zero temperature. "I will never forget you. You have hearts of gold." "What do you mean, you'll never forget us?" Icescar asked worriedly. Avalanche fainted. We weren't sure if she was dead or not. Suddenly, Icicle staggered up. "You have fought well, my dragonet." "What are you talking about, Icicle?" I ask. I look back at Avalanche. "Just like your mother." His eyes darted to Avalanche. "What are you saying, Icicle?" I ask, in a battle ready pose. Icicle chuckled. "So you still ''haven't found out? Silly dragonet." "What is it, Icicle?" He laughed again. "Im saying, I am your father, Snowfall. And Avalanche," his eyes darted over to the fainted warrior. "She is your mother." I am at a loss for words. I look at Icicle, then to Avalanche. I stare in disbelief. I feel my lips quiver, and a tear rolls down my cheek. "H-how could you do this to me?" I cried. "After all you've done? How can I ever forgive you? You kept me hostage, you interrogated me! You forced me to do wrong! Tell me, how will I forgive you!" Popsicle stared at me. She has never seen me do this. My friend was terrified. My mother woke, then staggered up. The first thing she saw was me yelling at my father with tears in my eyes. Chapter 5 Confessions and Heart-Breaks I stared at Icicle. My father. It felt as if an ice shard icicle had been stabbed into my heart. "Oh, but there's more." A grin consumed Icicles face. "Look at your suffering sisters. One in the orphanage, and one with me." "What!?" Who are you talking about?" Avalanche looked at me. She held my talons in hers. "Snowfall. I wss going to take one of your sisters, or you, but I wasn't aloud eggs inside the ITP." "But mother, who are my sisters?" Avalanche took a deep breath. "Popsicle, and Snowslash. They are your sisters, Snowfall." Popsicles jaw dropped. My eyes widened. "Popsicle and I always knew we were orphans. But..." I look at my living sister. Avalanches warrior just killed her daughter. HER daughter. The chief warriors daughter just died under the talons of her own warrior. I stared at my mother. "But mother, why did you give us up?" I ask her. Avalanches eyes turned into any slits. "Him!" She growled in a battle ready pose. "Your ''mother decided to join the ITP. She wasn't caring about our relationship! On top of that, she asked me to join! Instead of caring for our eggs wing me! Ever since, I swore vengeance on all of the IceWing Kingdom!" Icicle hissed. "I did it for our children!" She hissed. "You were evil! You would cause evil for the IceWings, and I had to stop it!" Popsicle was in such shock, it was like she saw some IceWings fall into lava. I looked sadly at Popsicle. "Lets go..." I say to Popsicle. We fly off hurt physically and mentally. I feel my best friend's sadness. Why had she had to suffer like me? I couldn't let her feel this way. It just wasn't fair! Popsicle looked at me. A tear ran down her snout and froze at the below zero temperature. We were only seven. Why did we have to feel this way? "Snowfall..." Popsicle began. "We can't just leave our mother." She told me. "You're right." I told her. We turned back and joined our parents. They were shouting at each other. "STOP!" I bellowed. My parent's heads whipped around. "What?" They asked in perfect union. "Look, I know your both angry, but just hear me out. Remember when you loved eachother? Remember when goodness and love for each other filled your hearts? Just search deep down to find it. Your anger makes us all suffer. Just please... find the love in your hearts... or at least look for it..." Avalanche and Icicle both looked at each other, and started crying. Avalanche's warriors had already returned to the ITP. They walked up to each other, and did something she'd never expected. They hugged. They held talons and looked at Popsicle and I. "Come on girls." Icicle told us. "Lets go home." Avalanche finished for him. They kissed, and flew off. We followed, into the sunset. About one month later... "Toughclaws?" I whisper. Im at our meeting spot. My beloved crept out of the darkness. "Snowfall!" Toughclaws exclaimed. Popsicle walked forward. "W-who are you!?" Toughclaws asked backing away on his haunches. "This... this is my sister, Popsicle." Popsicle waved her talon. "O-oh..." Toughclaws said, calming down. "It's such a long time since I last saw you." I said, blushing. I hugged Toughclaws. "So this is what could 'get you killed'?" Popsicle said, whispering. "Yes!" I whisper yelled. Toughclaws seemed to have something on his mind. "Something up, Toughclaws?" I asked, a little nervous. "..." Toughclaws didn't reply. He just looked away. "Somethings going to happen the volcano. It's going to erupt. It is no longer safe in my kingdom. I have to leave. Before it's to late..." The End! Next book coming up soon! Title- The IceWing Diaries: Ice cold Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)